The Prince and The Pauper
by yourmidnightmuse
Summary: Kou Akatsuki. Shi Mitsuaki. A poor noble and a wealthy prince. Sons of two different women, one from the Kou clan and the other from the Ran clan. So why do they have exactly the same face? Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga.

Characters, information and events that you've never heard of before most likely belong to me.

Every chapter is written at dawn, so it:

might not make any sense…which indicates exactly what the author is like. -.-

might have a lot of grammatical errors…so please inform the one at fault (me)

that's all…enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Seiran, do we have any manju buns left?" a very pregnant young lady asked as she walked into the kitchen.

At once, a handsome man with silver locks rushed to her side and helped her sit on a chair. "Ojou-sama, you shouldn't be walking around in your current state," he chided gently.

"Just to remind you, Seiran, I'm pregnant, not invalid," she retorted haughtily.

The man ignored her and set a plate of manju buns on the table before her.

"And besides," she added. "I can't stay in bed all day! My back is beginning to sore."

Seiran sighed and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "All right, all right. You win. Just don't do anything stressful."

Shuurei bit into a manju bun and sighed blissfully as Seiran started to massage her aching muscles. "Don't worry, with my wonderful stepmother around, there's nothing stressful to do in here."

Indeed, Shusui was a very capable housewife, and more than made up for her husband's lack of housekeeping skills. She was also a good substitute mother, and Shuurei was glad Shusui didn't attempt to replace her real mother in her life.

She didn't judge Shuurei when she had gotten pregnant suspiciously right after she returned to Kiyou to begin her new work as the assistant of the Senior Secretary of Finance. She supported her stepdaughter throughout her forced isolation, because being pregnant without a husband is something shameful and unheard of, especially since she was from the noblest clan in Saiunkoku.

As soon as she was beginning to show, she requested a year-long leave of absence, for health reasons. After a lot of carefully planned explanations, several rejections and finally with the help of Reishin (who finally introduced himself as her uncle), her request was finally-and grudgingly- approved.

Friends who come over for dinner, particularly a green-haired administrator who can never find his way to their manor without the help of a dark-haired general as well as a flute-playing genius and the occasional short boy and tall man with a scar, were led to believe she was in Kou Province, taking a needed break from work due to a severe illness. They were told not to bother visiting her, as Shuurei would only scold them for neglecting work just to see her. The only ones who knew about her pregnancy were Kouchou-neesan and Jyuusanhime, who promise not to tell her secret.

No one asked, yet everybody in the household knew it was the Emperor. Ryuuki was, is, and will always be the only man Shuurei loves. Of course, to become an Empress meant losing her position and everything she had worked so hard for, and adamantly refused all his proposals. Subsequently, all other engagement proposals were rejected.

Not surprisingly, it was Jyuusanhime who became the Emperor's only concubine. Like her, the Ran princess was also nine months pregnant, although there were speculations and doubts about the baby's father. The Emperor had buried himself in his work after Shuurei's final rejection and never had the time to visit the Imperial Harem. Nevertheless, the Emperor announced that the unborn baby would be his heir and the rumors lessened.

"Ojou-sama," Seiran said softly, interrupting her thoughts. "I hope you do not mind me asking, but have you thought of names?"

"Eh? Names?"

"For the baby."

"Hmm…well, if it's a girl, I plan to name her Yukiko, because she'll be born in winter."

"What if it's a boy?"

She was silent for a few minutes, finishing the last manju bun.

"Ojou-sama?" he prodded.

"If..it's a boy, he'll be named…Akatsuki…I guess."

"Unusual name. It means 'dawn', right?"

"Well yes, but if you split them...'Aka' means red and 'tsuki' means moon…" Her voice drifted off and she closed her eyes before adding quietly, "Because there was a full moon that night."

* * *

...shorter than i planned...

Like it? Hate it? Or don't care? ;)

Please review…no flames! I'm still new at writing for others to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga.

Characters, information and events that you've never heard of before most likely belongs to me.

Every chapter is written at dawn, so it:

1.might not make any sense…which indicates exactly what the author is like. -.-

2.might have a lot of grammatical errors…so please inform the one at fault (me)

3.that's all…enjoy! (I hope)

Chapter 2

On a quiet winter night, two new members were added to the Kou household. Both had their father's honey-gold hair and their mother's warm brown eyes.

Shuurei, exhausted from childbirth, fell asleep almost immediately after she handed the babies to her stepmother and Kochou.

After the necessary "after-birth rituals", the two women brought the babies outside the room where an anxious grandfather, an equally worried 'uncle' and a concerned and pregnant lady waited.

As soon as the two ladies slash midwives appeared with the babies, Shouka jumped up and inquired about Shuurei's condition.

"She's all right, dear," Shusui assured him. "She's asleep in her room."

The trio breathed a sigh of relief and focused on the babies.

"They're so tiny! But so cute!"

"Which one's a boy?" Seiran asked.

"Both of them," Kouchou answered.

Pleased, Shouka reached out for the one in Shusui's arms. A warm feeling of happiness and contentment buzzed through him, similar to the one he felt when Shuurei was born.

"That one's the eldest," Shusui informed him, gesturing to the tiny infant in his arms.

"What are you going to name them?" Jyuusanhime asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch the younger infant's head.

"Ojou-sama has already thought of a name, although she would have to think of another one."

"Well, first things first. We have to settle these babies down and let them rest." The two women then took the babies to their new room.

Jyuusanhime politely excused herself and went back home to the Palace, worried that the Emperor might learn of her whereabouts.

Shouka was left alone with Seiran.

"Those were the Emperor's sons," the former mused.

"Hai. It's no wonder Jyuusanhime would figure out the paternity of the babies, if she hadn't guessed already."

"They look so much like their father, ne?"

"…"

"Seiran?"

"Ano, I don't think I can tell yet. They're too young."

In response, Shouka laughed. "Soo ka, soo ka! You're right. But isn't that what people usually say about newborn infants?"

"I…suppose."

In the Palace, another pregnant lady was attempting to sneak into her rooms without attracting attention. Her efforts were in vain, though, as the person who greeted her was no other than her husband.

At 25 years old, Shi Ryuuki was at the prime of his life. Each year only added to his splendor, and even Jyuusanhime was finding herself physically attracted to the man.

_Too bad he doesn't smile anymore, though,_ she thought, gazing at the man sitting casually but regally on her bed.

After Shuurei returned to the Palace, he had been more unrelenting in wooing the young official, possibly due to the years of separation between them. Even after he had been turned down the last time, he still insisted to see her for lunch breaks or for tea in the archives. 'Just spending time with a good friend' had been his excuse.

It was early summer when he began smiling less and less. Jyuusanhime figured it must have been the stress at work or the ever-present conflicts and corruptions in the government, but then she found out about Shuurei's increasing absence from work, which finally resulted to a year-long leave of absence.

Like the others, she thought Shuurei was sick and recovering in her home province when one day, she was requested to come over to the Kou Residence secretly. To her surprise, it was a pregnant Shuurei who greeted her at the door and served her tea and the famous manju buns.

She had explained her situation (without telling who the father was, though Jyuusanhime already knew from the color of the infants' hair) and asked her to keep it secret. The Kou princess had confessed she felt the need to confide in one of the few close female friends she has. Of course, the Ran princess agreed, sympathizing with the girl. After all, she herself became pregnant with a man not her husband, which in a way was similar to Shuurei's circumstances. Like Shuurei though, the father of her baby was the man she loved, and felt no regrets about it.

"Where have you been?" Ryuuki's stern voice pierced through her contemplation.

"Where have I been? Um..I was just taking a walk outside," she lied nervously. "You know, to get some fresh air."

_Damn, without Shuurei around he's getting more and more frightening, _she thought.

"I see. And you somehow just happened to walk _outside_ the Palace?"

"Ano…well, I didn't really have any particular direction in mind-"

He stood up abruptly and walked in long, fast strides towards her. She inwardly cringed but stood her ground, knowing Ryuuki would never hurt her, or any woman for that matter.

"The doctors told you to refrain from any strenuous physical activity, especially now that you're nine months pregnant!"

He didn't exactly yell, but his voice was louder than normal.

She frowned and huffed, walking over to her bed and sat on it. "Yes, yes I know what you're trying to say. Stay in bed all day, don't do anything, just call the maids when you need something. It's not for your sake, but for mine and the baby's-"

"What were you doing at Shouka's house?" he asked quietly, his face turned away from her.

_He had me followed! The bastard! _"I was just visiting them and asking how Shu..Shusui is doing as Shouka-sama's wife."

"…And how is she?"

Knowing who 'she' was referring to, she replied simply, "She's doing fine."

Satisfied with the answer, he left without a word.

* * *

So...what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Crappy? Please review and lemme know! Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga.

Characters, information and events that you've never heard of before most likely belongs to me.

Every chapter is written at dawn, so it:

1.might not make any sense…which indicates exactly what the author is like. -.-

2.might have a lot of grammatical errors…so please inform the one at fault (me)

3.that's all…enjoy! (I hope)

Chapter 3

A week later, Shuurei was happily bonding with her sons, Akatsuki and Kosuke.

"I wonder how Jyuusanhime is doing," she said while rocking her younger son, Kosuke, to sleep. The only difference he had with his older brother was the birthmark on his left arm. Akatsuki's was on his right.

They had received a letter that morning from her father, informing them that the Ran Princess was already in labor. Even though Shuurei wanted to, she was advised not to go, as she still retained some signs of pregnancy. Shusui had gone on her behalf, leaving her alone with Seiran and her sons.

Although happy for her friend, she had to admit she felt a bit of fury and indignation that the man she loved had gotten another woman pregnant just a mere week after her. _But then again_, she thought. _I already rejected him a number of times, and he didn't know I was pregnant. And she was his concubine after all._ The thought made her feel a bit happier. He really did keep his promise that he won't take anyone but her for his wife.

"Since it's already evening, I believe she has given birth already," Seiran told her, the older twin in his arms.

She smiled at the sight. "Seiran, you look like a father," she remarked casually.

He stiffened, color rising to his cheeks. Did she say what he thought she just said? "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama, but could you please repeat that again?"

She tilted her head and gave him a funny look. "I said you looked like a father," she said slowly then gasped. "I'm sorry, did that offend you somehow?"

He shook his head and chuckled in relief. "It's all right, Ojou-sama."

She nodded and went back to rocking her child, this time humming a tune she usually played on the erhu. A few minutes later, both children were fast asleep.

"It seems they like your music, Ojou-sama," Seiran observed as they place the infants in their cribs (A/n: I don't really have an idea where babies sleep in their time, so I'll just call them 'cribs'.).

"Looks like it," she whispered.

Seiran watched the solemn expression on her face. It was sad, and almost full of longing, as if his comment mad her remember something nostalgic. Then it hit him. Ryuuki also loved to hear her play the erhu when she was still a concubine in the Palace, almost seven years ago.

(A/n: I know Sakujun was the one who was totally addicted to her music, but I don't want to make him an important character here so…)

Silently berating himself, he waited for her to finish tucking her sons in.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in Kou Province, a certain beloved uncle was sorting out the letters that were delivered a few months ago. He had been taking care of some business in Ran Province and had just returned last night.

Most of the letters were mainly political and corporate, but several were personal as well. Not wanting to have anything to do with business and politics after being involved in them for months, he set those letters aside and opened a letter coming from his older brother Reishin.

_Brother Kurou,_

_Greetings to you and your family. I hope you are all doing well. As for me, I'm _**extremely fine! Did you know about Shuurei's new position here at the capital? She now works for Hojou as his assistant. Although I would have wanted her to be **_**my**_** assistant, I already have Kouyuu, and I know Hojou would be tremendously delighted when my very intelligent, capable, adorable, charming, wonderful and beloved niece would work for him. **

**I am now able to see her on a regular basis, being a very good friend to her superior. Also, I am very much alert regarding the relationship between those two. Hojou is still unmarried and is showing more affection to my dear niece than he does to his other officials! But you don't have to worry about anything, brother! I will protect our niece's virtue from that frisky mask-wearing fiend! **

**However, I still haven't gotten the courage to tell her I'm her real uncle…**

On and on Reishin rambled about only three things: Hojou's attentions, his adorable little niece and his inability to confess about their relationship.

The next letter was from Shouka.

"This is definitely important," he muttered. "Older brother never writes to us."

_Kurou, _

_There have been some complications regarding Shuurei's health. She has requested a year-long absence from work and told everyone she will be recovering in your home. Please do everything you can to make it seem like she is there up to the end of winter. Shuurei's illness is severe, but she will be fine in a few months or so. I am sure of this. Don't tell anyone about this letter. _

_Thank you very much. This is not for me, but for Shuurei._

_Shouka._

Kurou frowned. A severe illness that will last for months? He read the short letter again. His niece will be fine in a few months. This was sent about seven months ago, just a few weeks after he left for Ran Province. Surely there was someone who thought she was in Red Province that came to visit her. He quickly summoned a servant.

"Has there been any visit from the capital?"

The servant shook her head.

"Has there been anyone who asked for Kou Shuurei?"

"Hai, there was a man who came by two months ago. He didn't tell us his name, but he was very insistent in seeing Lady Kou."

"What did he look like?"

"He…was wearing strange and colorful clothes, and there were odd…ornaments on his head. Oh, and he plays the flute."

_Ran Ryuuren_, he thought. "What did you tell him?"

"We told him that Lady Kou was in the capital."

He nodded and fell silent for a few moments. "Yuuko, inform anyone who will ask for Kou Shuurei in the future that she has been staying in Kou Province for seven months now, and that she will be staying up to the end of winter."

"Hai."

Kurou smiled faintly, glad that his servant was not asking questions. "Lady Kou has a severe illness and I do not want anyone here in the household to fall sick as well. She has her own personal attendants and she resides in one of our distant houses." He paused, then added, "Inform the other servants as well. I will be the one to tell my family."

"Hai."

"Good. You may go."

Once he was alone, he started to write a letter to his brother, informing him of his recent arrival and the story he made up, as well as the incident with the flute-playing Ran genius. Despite his brother's reassurances, he included medicines and herbs to be sent along with the letter. An illness that would require a year-long absence from work is not something to be taken lightly after all.

* * *

Back at the capital, a baby boy was born. Though smaller than normal, the Ran princess was given much encouragement by her handmaidens that the baby was perfectly fine. Due to the baby's size (and quantity), she wasn't as exhausted as Shuurei and was able to hold her son for a few moments before giving in to much needed sleep.

After leaving the mother in her room, the handmaidens brought the baby to the doctors. There, the handmaidens' fears were confirmed. The baby was definitely weak and abnormally tiny for someone who had given birth at the right time. Jyuusanhime had given birth to a premature baby, and his life won't last for long (A/n: they didn't have incubators yet, according to me.).

Though that was the greatest problem at the time, four of Jyuusanhime's personal handmaidens were thinking of another thing. The baby had very dark brown hair and dark eyes, which looked nothing like either of his parents'.

In a room just down the corridor, the Emperor was patiently waiting for the doctors to come and tell him about his new heir. Even though he knew the baby wasn't his, he had no choice but to claim it was otherwise, to save Jyuusanhime from humiliation and possible execution for cheating on the Emperor. As it was, he couldn't find it in himself to worry about her condition as much as a real father and husband would have had.

Sitting across from him was an unusually somber Ran Shuuei. Li Kouyuu had gone home to his own province a week ago due to family matters. Although the Emperor no longer relied on just the two of them, they were still his closest friends. Both had been with him almost as soon as he was seated on the throne and had witnessed the beginning and sad ending of his love story. They knew that because of love, he started to change for the better, becoming a respectable and good emperor. They had been there throughout his courtships and constant rejections from the one woman he loved. Loved, for in the state he was in now, they couldn't be sure if he was still capable of feeling emotions, having learned to close his heart and prioritize his work.

Shuuei knew for a fact that Ryuuki was not the father of the Ran Princess's baby. He was only claiming it to save her face and for that her brother was eternally grateful to the man.

The silence was broken when the doors opened to reveal a doctor. The three men stood and waited for the old man to say something.

"Your mistress is fine, Your Majesty," the doctor said.

Shuuei let out a sigh of relief and thanked the gods. Ryuuki only nodded to show he was listening.

After nearly a minute of tense silence (on the doctor's part), Shuuei finally asked about the baby.

The doctor lowered his eyes and seemed to be carefully picking out his words.

"The…baby is…premature…"

Ryuuki nodded for him to continue. The other man held his breath.

"…but he will be all right, Your Majesty. He just needs a little more care than most infants."

Outside, snowflakes began to fall steadily.

Dun dun dun! Why did the doctor lie? And if you're wondering what is up with that weird last line, well, it sort of has something to do with the next chap.

Please review, and thanks a lot to those who did! Thank you also to the people who read this story!

If you have any ideas for the story, just tell me! I'll see if I can make it fit with my original plot.

Love lots!

P.S. Reishin is one of my favorite characters, but he's really hard for me to write...Hope i didn't do too bad with the letter thing...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga.

Characters, information and events that you've never heard of before most likely belong to me.

Every chapter is written at dawn, so it:

1.might not make any sense…which indicates exactly what the author is like. -.-

2.might have a lot of grammatical errors…so please inform the one at fault (me)

3.that's all…enjoy! (I hope)

Oh by the way, I'm refraining from using too much Japanese titles, as I am not very familiar with them. Shuurei was called Kou-kihisama by her ladies-in-waiting, but I'm not very comfortable with using it…so Jyuusanhime will just be referred to as 'Lady' or 'Mistress'.

Chapter 4

It was a very cold night, with snowflakes falling heavily to the earth and preventing anyone from walking outside on the streets without sinking onto the snow-covered ground. Most people are inside their homes, eating dinner or just chatting about how their day went over a nice warm cup of tea.

The Kou manor, however, was completely devoid of its inhabitants, save for a young mother and her two sons. Seiran was stranded in one of the neighbor's houses, having gone there earlier to help with some house repairs, at Shuurei's insistence. Shouka and Shusui were still in the archives due to the Emperor's order that no one is to go outside the Palace until the snow outside was cleared and it was already safe for people to be outside.

Aside from snow, there was also a very thick mist that surrounded the Palace, making it hard for anyone to see beyond three feet. This allowed two masked men to slip out of the Imperial Harem and over the wall without being seen.

Roughly two hours later, they were already climbing another wall, this time to get inside a manor. Already aware that the only people at home were Lady Kou and her children, they sneaked in without much care to their surroundings.

At the Palace, the Ran Princess was trying very hard to fall asleep and forget about her unexpected visitor just a few moments ago. But her mind didn't seem to agree with her and kept on replaying the events that happened earlier…

"_Lady Ran, are you awake?"_

_A sleepy moan emanated from the woman's room, and the handmaiden, Juri, knocked once more. _

"_Lady Ran, it is me, Juri." _

_She heard a yawn, then some shuffling sounds. After a few minutes, the door slid open and revealed a very sleepy Ran Princess. _

"_What is it, Juri?"_

"_Lady Ran, may I speak to you in private? There is something important I must tell you." _

_Jyuusanhime nodded and bid her entrance. A few minutes later, they were sitting across each other, a cup of tea in the mistress's hands. _

"_So, what is this thing that I have to know and can't wait till morning?" she asked, quite irritably. She had just given birth hours ago after all, and all she wants is to rest for a whole day._

"_Mistress, your baby, as you already know is quite tiny and weak," Juri began slowly. "However, the other handmaidens and midwives told you-"_

"_That he'll be fine-" the other woman cut in. "Yes, I know that. What about it?"_

"_Mistress, please forgive me for what I am about to say," she said softly. "I assure you I mean you no harm and-"_

"_Just tell me," she bit out, the tea doing nothing to soothe her impatience._

"_He's going to die, Milady."_

_She choked on the tea, making her splutter and cough for several seconds. Juri, unsure of what to do, awkwardly patted her back until her Mistress was able to regain her composure and wiped her face with her handkerchief. _

_Jyuusanhime took in a couple of breaths and tried to get over her shock as her mind processed the words she just heard._

_Her baby is going to die. Her baby-no, her and Shun's baby is going to die. Her only link to Shun will be gone. Her only reprieve from having to 'spend time' with the Emperor will be gone. But that doesn't even compare to the fact that _her son is going to die.

_But wait, who's telling her this? A handmaiden. That's right. Not a doctor, a medical student or someone with enough medical knowledge._

_She turned to Juri. "You're lying. The midwives wouldn't dare lie to me!"_

"_Milady, they only did that so you could rest in peace- I mean, rest peacefully. However, they already had their suspicions and the doctors themselves confirmed it," Juri insisted._

_Speechless, shocked and still a bit sleepy, the last thing she heard before fainting was Juri saying, "Don't worry, Mistress, I have everything under control."_

"What did she mean by that?" she muttered. Rolling over, she once again resumed her attempts to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, she shifted again, pondering once more over her handmaiden's last words. "She has everything under control."

What an odd thing for a handmaiden to say.

_She's not planning anything, isn't she? She's just a handmaiden after all. _

_So is Shusui. Who's a former member of the Wolves of the Wind _(A/n: Right?), an inner voice shot back.

_Shut up. She's a lady-in-waiting, _she retorted. _There's a difference. _

The inner voice ignored her. _Kourin was also one. And she tried to kill the __former mistress._

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled, and winced at how loud she sounded to her ears, making her head hurt. "Ow, what's this, a hangover?" she muttered.

Then she frowned. Where are the guards? They had to have heard her shout.

"Oh whatever. It's not like I need them anyway," she huffed, momentarily allowing herself the luxury to boast about her fighting skills. "Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

Several hours later, the heavy falling of snow receded. The people were already starting to wake up, because in just a few moments the sun will begin to rise, marking the beginning of a new day. Women went about their chores while men cleared the streets and their roofs of snow.

As soon as he was able, Seiran hurried back home, having spent (reluctantly) the night at their neighbor's.

"Ojou-sama must be awake by now," he said to himself. "That is, if she hadn't stayed up all night waiting for us."

With that thought, he sped up his steps and soon he was at the door of their manor.

"Tadaima," he called as he went inside.

Hearing no reply, he figured she was still asleep. He was three steps from the door when he heard it.

Someone crying. Sobbing. It didn't sound like an infant.

He was at Shuurei's door before he knew it. "Ojou-sama, may I come in?" he asked even as he pushed open the door...

…and was momentarily knocked out of breath when a white blur pounced on him and he fell to the floor.

It took him a moment to recognize the white object in his arms as Shuurei and that the sobbing sounds he heard were coming from her.

"Why are you crying, Ojou-sama?" he whispered, gently stroking her back.

With her face buried in his chest all he could hear was a muffled response interrupted by sobs and hiccups. He decided to try to get her to stop crying first before he asked again.

Long, weeping and sniffing moments later, Shuurei finally raised her head from his chest and rubbed at her eyes, which were now slightly red and swollen, as well as her nose, and her ears. Her cheeks were wet and her hair was all mussed up, sticking to her face and giving her an unusually scruffy look.

While waiting for the now small sobs to wane, he tenderly removed the stray locks of hair from her face and wiped her cheeks.

When she had finally gotten quiet, he spoke up once again. "What happened, Ojou-sama?"

"They took him away," she muttered, head down so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Took who?"

"Kosuke! They took Kosuke away!" she shrieked and started to cry again.

That's it for now...I'm currently suffering from writer's block, and that's the best I could do...

School's also fast approaching...so I'll probably be too busy to write...

Hope you understand..thanks..


End file.
